


The Mikaelson Witch {Book Two in the Mikaelson Twins Series}

by Bonniebird



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19592866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Book Two in the Mikaelson Twin Series:(Y/N) Mikaelson, the twin of Hope Mikaelson was born an ordinary human. Feeling unwelcome among her family in New Orleans she travels the world with her Uncle Kol and his beloved witch Davina. She soon discovers magic, power, old friends and enemies as well as old flames all entwined with her family's past.Things become more chaotic when trouble arises and the traveling trio are forced to return home.Book One Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965345/chapters/39871278





	The Mikaelson Witch {Book Two in the Mikaelson Twins Series}

“Here.” Hayley said as he passed on a suitcase. She smiled when you thanked her and hugged her tightly.  
“This one shuould be less bulky.” Rebekah said as she handed over a heavy satchel.  
“Elijah is sorry he can’t come. He and Freya are trying to distract your father but he’s set up your bag, lots of note books and a laptop for you to keep in touch, Freya’s left you some spells to practise. I think he even got a letter set for you and Kol has bank details in case you need them.” Hayley fussed as she zipped your jacket up tighter and stroked your hair.  
“I’ll be fine.” You insisted excitedly and glanced at the car as Davina slammed the boot, joining Kol as he leaned against the car and waited for you. “They’ll look after me. I promise to call you every night, and a letter to Uncle Elijah once a month.” You said quietly as she hugged you tightly.  
“If you need help you call me. Any time, with anything. You listen to Kol and Davina, stay safe.” She said firmly as she hugged you until you felt like she’d snap your bones.

“Come on then. Time for an adventure.” Kol called and smiled when he and Hayley shared a look. He responded with a shirt, sharp nod.  
“I’m proud of you. I… I want to hear stories about my good little witch.” Hayley said as she let you go, stroking your cheek as you stepped away. Rebekah grabbed for Hayley’s hand and gave you a smile.  
“We’ll be waiting to hear.” She said excitedly, waving as you got into the car and glanced out of the back window.

*****************************************************

“Kol?” Davina said quietly. He hummed and glanced at her. She gestured to you in the back as she leant over.  
“Maybe a pit stop. It’ll be a few hours more before we stop for the night. Some of us need to use human facilities.” She joked and he rolled his eyes.  
He pulled over at the next stop and muttered that he would get some food to you. You just nodded and he frowned, motioning for Davina to help him fill up the car. “Does she seem a little off. It’s the first time she’s left New Orleans and everyone… everyone bar Klaus has been trying so hard to encourage her. Maybe she feels lonely.” He said quietly and Davina smiled sadly as she hugged him.

“She’s probably home sick. I’ll talk to her.” Davina assure him as she kissed him on the cheek, spotting you get out of the car to stretch your legs.  
“How’re you doing?” Davina asked as she lead you into the store.  
“Ok, I guess.” You muttered, tossing a few snacks into the basket Davina has snagged on her way past.  
As you checked out Davina sighed. “So you’re excited about meeting the new coven. Marcel wants us to make peace with them.” She smiled when you shrugged.  
“What if they hate me. How can I be any help!” You said suddenly and she stopped.  
“That’s what you’re worried about!” She said before frowning as you took in a shaky breath like you were trying to hold back tears.  
“I’m a Mikaelson! Isn’t everyone going to hate the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. I know I was safe… ish but…” You trailed off and she nodded.  
“I think. I understand, Kol went through the same thing when he told me about everything. He was so scared I wouldn't trust him.” She smiled and took your hand as Kol said he was ready to go. “But I do. I always will and if you try your best they will love you, because you just want to help. You’re a Mikaelson witch, you’re powerful and good. The world is going to love you.” She assured you, smiling when you looked reassured and headed back to the car.


End file.
